Destiny
by angellove224
Summary: Kagome rised in a all women village as committed the ultimate sin of her people she has fallen in love with a man, and not just any man but Sasuke uchiha the very man she willing to leave her villahe to spend the rest of her life as his wife, but with obstacles in there way can there love triumph?
1. Chapter 1

This couldn't be happeing Inuyasha thought as he held Kagome her back being supported by his arm while her orther hilf was laid on the grouund as blood pour from the large slash across her chest each breath she took more blood came staing the green grass red. How he could he let this happening he promise to protecrt both of the sisters and yet Kagome took the blow that was for Kikyo by pushing her out of the way, but in the end they all had kill Naraku.

But it was not all happy endings, his best friend his frist love was dying in his arms and there was nothing he could so to stop it and that gnawed at his heart, he had ask Kikyo and the orthes to give them a moment.

"Inuysha..." Kagome voice called out hoarasly her voice was so faint so small that a normal person would have strain there ears just to hear it but thanks to his demon blood that flow though his vains he was able to hear it. "Do you remember those times when we were happy long before Naraku tores ups apart?" Kagome asked

"How can I not dispite by behavior you and I became best friends if I haven't met Kikyo you and I might have become lovers."

Kagome eyes widen a little at Inuyasha words she never thought she be able to hear them she chuckled. "Whats so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"Its funny that you mention that because you might I have been right If I had the couguge to even say those three little words but I couldn't I was weak a coward I couldn't even tell the person that ment so much to me that I love him, At last I can finaly say those words.

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha eyes widen as Kagome's words sunk deep into head he pulled her closer to his body to offer what warmth his body could give her he was such a fool how could he not see it? Or maybe he did and just thought she could do so much better.

"Kagome before I met you I never trusted anyone It was they only way I knew how to protect myself and yet you mange to break though my irons wall I built to keep orthes out, and deep down I love you so much that I push you away with my hursh words how can you ever forgive me?" Tears began pool from his eyes he hadn't since his mother died a lone tear drop from Iniuasha face and gently landed on Kagome's. Kagome wealky opean her eys in shock

"Inuyasha don't cry if this is my fate then so be it becasue in the end you came for me and that was more then enough." Kagome said while smiling.

Inuyasha gave a choke sob and held her closer and caputure her lips in a loving tender kiss and Kagome tears pool down Kagome's face like warterfalls as the sweet final moment of her life was coming to and end. She could no longer see his face as everythnig became dark so can no longer hear him as he called her name her head fell back and her body became slack. A bright light srrouned Inuyasha and Kagome's body burst into tiny little light and coverd everyone else in it warmth the orthers watch amazed as the warm balls of lights touched them withs it warmth and floated to the sky and dissapear

Sango fell to the ground and cried Miroku rubbing her back in comforted he to was sad for the last of there friend.

"You do not have to worry," It was kikyo who had spoke "She dosen't want us to be sad over her death and that she look overs us forever."


	2. Chapter 3

Kagome glanced nervously at the handsome male before the moonlight made him look like he was glowing...he was so handsome and it made her heart speed up evertime she saw him heck when she thought about him. A year ago if someone told she fall in love with a man and not just any man but Sasuke Uhicha she would have laugh in there face after all she came from an all women village were man were not allowed.

But after she met Sasuke her lost loveless life had become full of intense fierce passsion abd it left her breathless his kisses and touches was not enough she wanted more but she could never tell him that she be to embarrassed after all she was still a eighteen year old vrigin. He had told he would wait untill she was ready but how long will his patience last after its already been a year to this day, Today it was there one year anniversary.

"Kagome what is on your mind?" he asked, a bit of frustration in his tone.

Kagome blushed and looked away from him she was to ashamed to say it.

"Kagome."

Kagome gulp it all or nothing.

"S-sasuke I was wonding if it be okay if you kiss me?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow is that was has her so flusterd? why?

"of course I kiss you but I don't see how this will make it diffrent from the orther time I have." He sais fulling turing to her.

"No I mean kiss me kiss me."

Sasuke was confused unill the full meaning of her words sinking in, and his eyes widen slightly

"Kagome do you know what you asked of me?"

"I do but I want you Sasuke and I can't wait anymore."

With no father words Sasuke lean forward and press his lips to hers and a small gasp escape her, he was ready to pull away when her tiny hands had move around his neck and he sense no fear from her only desire . In fact she only responded. He felt her tongue drag slowly across his lips.

She was apparently inexperienced. Her tentative attempts to draw him into a deeper kiss gave her away. Unwilling to resist any longer, he answered her unspoken request. He slipped his tongue past her parted lips, tasting the unique deliciousness that belonged to her alone. Sasuke groan he had waited for this for so long. Ever since he met her and got to know her he had fallen hard. She made him feel something he haven't felt since he was a kid.

After several moments he finally pulled away. The woman then drew in a much needed breath, and stared into his eyes. She was flushed, and breathing heavily. He watched as her chest rose and fell quickly, as she attempted to regain her breath. Their eyes locked and the desire to kiss her again was overwhelming. This time he did not bother to resist. He wrapped his arms around her and gently laid her on the soft grass tonight was going to be special

Straddling Kagome's hips he left his arms over his head and pulled of his shirt cause the already flushed female to become even more red then before

"S-sasuke?"

Sasuke reach down slowly and grab her hands and without words he place them over his rapidly beating heart Kagome stared at Sasuke in wonder and he only looked at her with that heated look that made her shiver in delight. Kagome ran her hands across his chest marveling how smooth yet hard it really was

Sasuker shudder he was trying very hard not to ravish her then and there he wanted her to get use to the feeling to get to know him inside and out, god he love her so much and he would do anything for her even take her away from this village so they could live there life togother.

Kagome hands reach up untill she was touching his face. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?" He answer as her kiss the inside of her palm.

"I love you."

"I love you to." He whisper as he lean down to kiss her some more


End file.
